BrotherVampire
by arsenalfc1219
Summary: It's festival time during Tsukune and the crew's second year. As before, there will be mayhem... and Moka's brother! See for yourself what secrets lay beneath the Akashiya family's surface.
1. Chapter 1

Brother+Vampire

By: arsenalfc1219

Disclaimer: If I owned Rosario+ Vampire, there would be a Kaien and his gang.

Epilogue:

Moka Akashiya licked and sealed 3 envelopes. It was 3 days until the annual Youkai Academy festival, and there was an evident air of excitement. The strawberry-blond vampire handed the envelopes to the bus driver. He smiled behind his cigar and wished her a Happy Halloween. She nodded and returned the wish. Tsukune Aono stood slightly behind her and waved slightly.

Little did the two friends know of the living hell that awaited them in three days time.

* * *

Short, I know. I'm rather new, so um, constructive criticism might be in order. But, I do have more at the ready if you liked this.

Get back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Moka watched as 2 black, armored Chevrolet Suburbans and a black BMW M5 pulled up right in front of the school's gate.

"They're here!" she told Kokoa, waking up their friends as the two vampires rushed into the hall.

The newspaper club had been working nonstop for 2 days. When the pamphlets and maps had been finished, the entire bunch, save for Moka had taken the down time to catch up on sleep.

In the hallway, Moka and Kokoa stopped when they spotted the owners of the black automobiles. The bunch of older monsters was an intimidating one. The shortest was still at least 6 feet tall. In fact, he was also the leader, made obvious by the demeanor he had and the white bomber jacket, whereas the others wore black.

"Onii-chan!" the girls shouted. They ran to the man in the white. He picked both of them up in a bear hug of sorts and spun 180 degrees. Tsukune and the others stood in the hall. Gin shrunk down.

"Don't think I can't see you, Ginei," Moka's older brother announced, his voice a deep ringing sound.

"Kaien! I didn't realize that Moka and Kokoa were your sisters!" Gin defended.

Tsukune took a closer look at the group. Moka's older brother, Kaien, had straight, midnight black hair and the same shocking green eyes. He was very skinny and wore a black t-shirt under the jacket that had a black lightning bolt over his right shoulder.

The two directly behind Kaien were identical twins. They had honeycomb blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Their hair was cut in a crew cut. The only difference was that the one wearing blue had a mole on his chin. The other wore green.

The final man had jet-black hair slicked back. He had deep brown eyes and a Miami tan. He wore red.

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order. But, do we have to stand in this crowded hallway?" Kaien's voice rang out.

"You're right! Let's move this into the clubroom!" Moka exclaimed, a large smile on her face.

Well, I must say, I was surprised at the support to the first chapter. So, I sat down with a small bag of Lays BBQ potato chips and pumped out this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint!

Get back to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I had some time today from Stupid Annoying Sister Who Dances' classes and I was also heavily inspired, so, guess what! Another, hopefully longer chapter!

"Onii-chan, this is the Newspaper Club! That's Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and this is Tsukune!" the strawberry blonde informed her brother, bouncing around to each of her friends.

Kaien smiled and shook each of the girls' hands. They blushed at the charming sibling of Moka and Kokoa, as it was hard not to. He came to Tsukune. The human boy shrunk away somewhat as Kaien extended his hand forward to him. He took it in a firm handshake, only to realize moments later that Kaien had noticed the silver chain that extended up his wrist. The Holy Lock.

Kaien's eyes quickly turned to Moka. He spoke in rapid Romanian.

"Hey, Kaien, maybe you should criticize Moka later," the twin in blue advised.

"Right. Well, I'm Kaien Akashiya, this is Hikaru Yamaharu, and the other twin is Itsuki. And then there's Riku Yoshino. Hey, Itsuki, did Ryo come in with us?"

"Yeah. She said something about 'be right back'," he replied.

Just then, a woman with flowing caramel hair, indigo eyes, and a knock out body strode in and took a look around. She spotted Moka, and smiled.

"Moka-chan! How are you?" she exclaimed, hugging Moka.

"Ryo-san. I'm doing great, except that I can't breath."

Ryo pulled back showing the large diamond on her left ring finger. Moka failed to ignore it, as did everyone else in the room. Kaien took in a deep breath when his younger sister's head shot up.

"Onii-chan… you forgot to mention that you finally proposed," she said accusingly. The raven-haired man gave an exasperated sigh. He saw Hikaru lean over to Tsukune and Itsuki.

"Here we go again," he muttered under his breath, eyes glued on Ryo like gazelle watching a lion. She shot him a glare, and pulled out a note pad from her purse. In neat scrawl, it had the words "Wedding Plans: Customer Copy" across its cover. Kaien rolled his eyes and started toward the door as the other girls in the room pulled up chairs.

" Let's go see how our prime romping ground is after 6 years. Who knows, they my need a new one," Kaien suggested, adorning a Cheshire cat grin. The twins and Riku followed him with Tsukune and Gin reluctantly tagging along.

"So how do you know Kaien?" Tsukune asked, genuinely curious to his sempai's reaction to the Akashiya man's arrival.

"Riku is my cousin, and I met Kaien at a couple of soccer games before. You know, the big family affairs, where every family member who ever gave Riku a Christmas card was invited. It also happened to be the Men's High School Soccer Championships around six years ago. Kaien was the Everything Man of Youkai Academy. He lead the Soccer team to two consecutive Championships, set speed, goal scoring, and bench press records for the century, and also lead the harshest war on Anti-Thesis ever heard of, as he was Chief of Student Police. And then on top of that he has saint-like family values. You seriously wonder why I tried to hide when you very well remember that I groped Moka last year!" Gin had gone off on a tangent, although Tsukune had to admit that he would have hidden, too, had he been in Gin's situation. Then again, Gin was voluntarily in his position anyway, so, Tsukune really couldn't bring himself to pity the werewolf-gone-horn-dog.

They stopped at the soccer pitch, a teal and red coliseum-style stadium. Kaien inhaled deeply.

"Well, guys, we're home!"

How 'bout it, guys?! I think it was better, certainly longer. I must say that a part of this inspiration is that you, the readers, keep me going! I'm ecstatic, because this is one of my first stories and the response is much better than I expected, so, thank you so very much for your support!

As always, get back to me with your thoughts.

-arsenalfc1219


	4. Chapter 4

What's up, guys? I know I haven't updated in… awhile, so, hopefully, this chapter will suffice for a while. Without further a do, I bring you chapter four.

Ryo closed the notepad, and clicked the pen. She put the two back in her purse and folded her hands on the table.

"So, I take it that the one with the brown hair was Tsukune? He seemed like a clumsy, better behaved version of Kaien," Ryo asked Moka.

"Yeah, that was Tsukune," Moka replied, her face matching her hair.

"What did Kaien-san say in the other language earlier?" Kurumu inquired.

"He was asking me about the Holy Lock. He wanted to know why Tsukune had one," Moka answered, lowering her eyes.

"So he has a Holy Lock, huh. I honestly can't say that I'm surprised. Knowing you, the poor kid's almost died at least twice," Ryo commented.

The other girls tilted their heads to the right in unison. Moka blushed. Ryo smiled knowingly.

"You're a lot like I was at your age. An involuntary troublemaker," Ryo said.

Meanwhile, down at the pitch, Kaien and the rest of the boys were standing around, shaking their heads in denial. The turf was covered in weeds along the sidelines, and the field was 5 inches deep in untended grass. The white paint had long faded, and the stands were the same. The once red and teal seats had faded to a washed pink and sea green. Kaien sighed.

"Last time I stepped foot on this pitch, it was utterly beautiful. The sidelines and field were trimmed and preened to an inch high, the paint was thick and even, and the stands were the right colors," he said, his ringing voice filled with a nonchalant nostalgia.

"What happened?" Riku inquired rhetorically.

"We left. If you check the record books, there hasn't been a decent captain since the one we left, and he didn't take on the School Police, someone else did," Itsuki stated dejectedly.

"Why would it be so important for the sports captain to lead the Safety Force?" Tsukune asked, confusion blatantly covering his features.

"We had the idiots that disobeyed the rules get out here and preen the field. The repeat offenders got sent to the Rugby team or the American-Football team. The vandals painted the seats, bullies mowed and painted the field, and ringleaders were made a half-time comedy routine," Hikaru informed the current students with a broad smile.

Kaien walked over to a cart filled with fully pumped soccer balls. He picked one up and set it on the faded penalty line. Riku stepped in front of the torn up goal net, smiling at the posture Kaien immediately took.

To Tsukune, Kaien looked like a wildcat. He paced up and down the faded white paint watching Riku's every move, and Riku watching Kaien's. Then, without warning, Kaien's left foot flew around his right ankle sent the soccer ball, previously sitting harmlessly on the ground, hurtling toward the back right corner of the net. It bounced off the goal post and ricocheted off of it into the left corner, right past Riku's hip where he had futilely jumped in attempts to catch it. Kaien smiled showing each of his pearly white teeth. Riku frowned.

"I must have lost my touch. Before, I woulda seen that one comin' from a mile away!" he fussed.

Kaien took a small step back as Gin rolled out another ball from the cart. He kicked it recklessly with his right toe. The innocent soccer ball shot forward like a cannon ball, right into Riku's stomach. Riku landed in the back of the net with a loud thump.

"At least you caught that one!" Kaien shouted when the werewolf tangled in the net shot him a glare.

The twins untangled Riku from the net and Itsuki stepped up to the line. He didn't take as much time as Kaien, but just hammered the ball with the side of his right foot into Riku's waiting hands. Riku stood firm. Hikaru stepped up and took a shot to the right corner of the net. Riku's fingers just barely brushed the moving projectile, but he missed none the less. Gin rolled out another ball. Hikaru kicked it low, right between Riku's legs.

"Hey, watch it! You just missed my groin, Hikaru!" he shouted from the goal box.

"Oops! I swear I didn't know it was gonna catch that little bit of air that it did! Sorry, man!" the twin replied, smiling like usual. Kaien smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I think its time we go in, huh?" Kaien suggested. The twins, Riku, and Gin nodded.

"I kinda wanted to give it a shot," Tsukune remarked.

Kaien looked at Riku. He shrugged. Gin rolled another ball to the line. Tsukune took a step back and drilled it as hard as he could. It hit the post and fell to the ground.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kaien smirked a little and raised his eyebrows.

"Let's go, guys," Kaien ordered, and the bunch took the hike back to the main building and the clubroom.

How was that? I sure hope it was worth the slightly longer wait. Thanks to my many reviewers for all of their support. Now, I am completely convinced that you guys spoil me.

As always, tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm beginning to realize that my profile is an important piece of technology. It seems as though some of you read it and saw where I started off about how reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (they really do)! Thank you so much to those of you, and you know who you are!

The 6 boys walked back in to the clubroom, broad smiles all around.

"Good scrimmage, huh?" Ryo commented at the sight.

"Yeah, but the utility isn't the way it used to be. Didn't make a huge welt where the ball hit Riku in the stomach," Kaien complained in a relatively whiney voice.

"Yup, just a nice, pentagon patterned bruise!" Riku laughed optimistically. Ryo sighed and shook her head. "You idiots."

The bunch heard a loud knock on the door. Kaien hopped up from his seat next to Ryo, and opened it. Ruby stood there with a woman in tow. This woman was an older one, slender and around 5'0''. She had long, fading strawberry blonde hair and shocking brown eyes.

"Mom!" Moka shouted running to the door. A large grin broke out across Kaien's already dazzling features. He and the twins both grabbed Mrs. Akashiya in a group bear hug. They let go when she slapped Itsuki and Kaien in the backs of their heads.

"I love you boys; you're like sons to me," she said looking at the twins. "But, seriously, what do you expect when you start crushing me like that? I'm getting up there in my years, you know," she finished, mock-scolding the twins that stood close to 3 heads above her, smiling from ear-to-ear. Kaien chuckled.

"Yeah, okay, Mom. I'll believe that when that slap in the back of the head doesn't feel like a dictionary!" he told her. She rolled her eyes and looked to Ryo.

"Oh, and I heard that my son finally swallowed his pride a little, and popped the question. Let me see!" she said, her excitement, almost too evident as she studied the large ring adorned by Ryo's left finger.

Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! How big a hole is that in his wallet?"

"I dunno. He told me to take my pick, and I didn't bother to look twice!"

"500,000,000 yen and 26 karats," Kaien said nonchalantly, looking at his fingernails with a bored expression. It was obvious that he didn't care about the preparations, and that he was bored with the announcement as the main topic of conversation.

"Wow, and that's only the engagement ring!"

"Hey, Aono, do you know what its like to go from 0 to 60 miles per hour in, oh, a second and a half?" Kaien asked.

"Nope, I've never even heard of such a thing," came Tsukune's timid reply.

"Really?"

"Be careful, and try remembering to refill the car when you finish up, okay?" Ryo interjected as Kaien beckoned to Tsukune to follow him out of the room. Kaien groaned and mumbled curses under his breath as he made a slow, leisurely break for the door.

Sorry it's a tad short and late! The plot bunnies haven't really been flowing!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is another late one. I need lots of advice on this, because I know exactly what I want at Point B, but I don't know how in the world to get there, but, I'm trying my best. Enough with my blathering, on with the chapter.

The two walked up to Kaien's black BMW M5, which was gleaming in the mid-afternoon sun. Tsukune looked vaguely like a deer in headlights as Kaien turned to him with an expectant look on his face.

"C'mon, we're going for a short drive. I wanted to get your opinion on things anyway. Let's go!" he told Tsukune, who seemed rooted to the spot.

"I know the difference between your head and a soccer ball, so I'm not going to roundhouse you, in less there's something that I need to know about."

Tsukune walked over to the passenger side door, and climbed in. The engine wasn't loud like Tsukune expected when Kaien started it. It almost seemed non-existent, save for the soft purring from under the hood of the example of Bavarian engineering. What was loud, until Kaien reached over and adjusted it, was the stereo. When the car started, the My Chemical Romance (I love these guys, even if you guys don't) cover of Desolation Row came blasting from all sides at full blast. It was toward the end of the song when he'd reached over to turn it down. Tsukune noticed Kaien's head slightly nodding to the song as he drove.

When the song ended, Kaien flicked another switch and the stereo off completely.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you. I just noticed a few things that… bugged me," he said.

"Like what?"

" For one thing, how in the _hell _did you end up with a Holy Lock?" Kaien answered with a slight chuckle.

"Just a few brushes with death where Moka-san injected her blood into me," Tsukune replied, shocking himself at how collected he was.

"I could have guessed. Sounds like a normal day around Moka to me," Kaien said, smiling.

"No, it was more me than her!" he defended.

"So you two cause each other trouble, huh? Sounds almost like Ryo and I when we first met, only we were at each other's throats," Kaien asked, getting all sorts of flashbacks.

"You were like that? Really?"

"Yeah, we were. I was forced to share my dorm with her. The first day, it was my first day back to class after trying to hold practice in the rain, and she kicked me out on the couch. She woke up to cold feet, no sheets, and System of a Down the next morning,"

"I'm glad that Moka-san and I got along more or less from the get-go," Tsukune commented.

"Yeah, I bet. Speaking of, that's another one of my observations. Have you ever noticed the facial expressions Moka gives you?"

"Facial expressions? No, not really, why?"

"One of the descript things that I noticed was the look she has on her face whenever she looks at or mentions you," Kaien explained, carefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell you what, it scares the living shit out of me."

"Why?"

"Well…" all of a sudden a gunshot was heard. The back of Kaien's seat was pierced. Tsukune got tugged down.

"'The fuck was that!"

I hope it was a better chapter! Sorry if there was anyone offended by the cursing at the end!


	7. Chapter 7

"'The fuck was that!" Kaien shouted over the sound of two more gunshots. He and Tsukune were sitting in the floorboards of the car. Kaien sat up and started picking at the headrest of his seat where a bullet slug was sticking out. He held the tiny object in his index finger and thumb up close to his face, squinting.

"Shit! That bastard!" he cursed out of nowhere, startling Tsukune.

"What? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked, very shaken by the ambush.

Kaien leaned over with the slug in his hand, and pointed to a small inscription.

FT001S

_B: 648_

"What does that mean?"

"Fairy Tale, Squad 1, Sniper series. In other words, someone from my own family tried to assassinate me!"

"Fairy Tale!" Tsukune shouted with alarm, recalling the trip to Mizore's hometown when he met Kahlua. He shivered involuntarily.

"Yeah, but the squad number means that my own father sent the sniper," Kaien said, his emerald eyes widening.

"I'll be right back! Stay here, and call Ryo!" he commanded, tossing Tsukune his Blackberry Storm, climbing out of the car with a hand in his jacket. Tsukune watched Kaien creep around the hood, a Luger P08 pistol in his hand, watching everything around him like he had on the penalty line earlier. Another two shots rang out. The seat was pierced again, but a loud thump was also heard.

"Got him!" Kaien shouted, putting the Luger back in his jacket pocket. He climbed back in the car and extended his hand.

"Phone," he said. Tsukune handed him the Blackberry. He taped the screen to make a call.

Meanwhile, up in the Clubroom, the twins and Riku had everyone down on the floor. Yukari was crying, and Kurumu looked upset. Then, after a long pause, the opening riff to the White Stripes' 7 Nation Army sounded through the room. Hikaru sat up and dug in his jeans pocket until he pulled out an Env2 and pressed 'talk'.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"_Hikaru, I'm sure you guys heard the commotion,_" Kaien said from the other end of the line.

"Sure as hell we did! What's going on down there?"

"_Oh, I only had an attempt made on my life_," Kaien responded coolly, almost with nonchalant boredom.

"What the hell! Who did it?"

"_Only one of those FT001S bastards_,"

"Fairy Tales!" Hikaru screamed. Everyone else in the room's heads snapped up when he mentioned the Vampire Mafia, so to speak.

"_Damn straight_."

"Where are you now?"

"_Close. We'll be there in…2_,"Kaien replied, accelerating. The line went dead.

"What's going on, Hikaru?" Ryo asked climbing up from the floor.

"That damn bastard sent one after him. Sounds like he and Aono are okay. Poor kid's shaken up pretty bad, though."

"No shit. I don't think anybody except Kaien could adapt to be calm and reflexive in that situation."

"Yeah, I remember the first time I had my face shoved into the floorboards. It was in his old '69 Camaro," Riku commented.

"I don't think even Kaien gets used to it. Did he sound bored?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah, he did. Why?"

"He's trying to convince himself it's no big deal. That's how he deals with it," Itsuki said.

Just then Kaien and a very shaken Tsukune walked in. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari ran to the younger one of the boys. Kaien walked over to a vacant chair, and through himself into it with an exhausted sigh.

"My baby boy, what on _earth_ have you gotten yourself into?" Mrs. Akashiya asked, holding her only biological son's hand.

"I only pissed dad off ten years ago. That's all," he informed her, drawing Moka's attention.

"Ten years ago? But that's when I got my Rosario, and we left for you, mom," she whispered. She looked at her brother. Kaien folded his hands and leaned in to them momentarily. He sighed and leaned back.

"Moka… when you were 7, Dad tried to make you a part of a business deal to another wealthy family. It would have been effective… in close to 6 months from now. I overheard the conversation, and decided to take you to Mom. Surely you remember the trek down the block, and me hotwiring that old P-O-S Toyota? Well, I ruined the business deal, and Dad wants me taken care of," Kaien said slowly and quietly.

The room was dead quiet, and everyone save for the twins, who had helped their childhood buddy tow the car down the street on bicycles, looked at Kaien with deer-caught-in-headlight expressions and slack jaws. To believe that a 13 year old had been responsible for such a thing was seemingly fantastic. Moka broke the silence.

"Good thing Kokoa wasn't in here when you said that!"

* * *

What do you think? I hope I didn't go to overboard on cursing. It's just that Kaien and Tsukune almost bought the farm, so it was for dramatic effect. Review! It keeps the plot-bunnies punching the keyboard, and I know you guys like the keyboard-punching plot-bunnies!


	8. Chapter 8

Not too many plot-bunnies today, but, I'll see what I can do.

* * *

After the activity earlier in the day, it grew calmer for the Newspaper Club and it's guests. Mizore and Kurumu's mothers showed up later in the day, this time dragging their husbands along, much to Tsukune's malcontent. Kaien had become an accessory to the room, having fallen asleep in the chair he sat in after the drive; it was unlikely that he would move at all for a while. Ryo had taken to explaining every detail of the upcoming wedding with Mrs. Akashiya, Mrs. Kurono, Mrs. Shirayuki, and Moka. The twins and Riku were off somewhere with Gin, doing who-knew-what to pass the time. Tsukune was attempting to enjoy the festival having already made his rounds to the various booths to check progress for the hour.

It was getting dark when Ryo closed her notebook and declared it was time for her to go to her guest room. She called the AWOL twins and werewolves back upstairs. When they arrived, Kaien quickly found himself unceremoniously dumped from his chair to the floor. He got up and brushed himself off.

"What was that for?!" he shouted, rubbing a bump on his forehead where it had met the floor first.

"Time to go," Ryo informed him, reaching over to inspect his forehead herself. He pulled away.

"We'll get some ice on that upstairs," she stated as an order. Kaien nodded.

* * *

Sorry, I know its really, _really _short, but I couldn't find that rare breed of keyboard-punching plot-bunnies today. You know, I think it is because they feed on reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, thanks for the reviews! I hope that's enough to bait the plot-bunnies that I found yesterday.

* * *

The Newspaper Club and guests, save for Kaien, all met up and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast early the following morning- Day 2 of the festival. Itsuki said that Kaien usually slept in late in to the day after 'psychological trauma like that from yesterday'. They'd bring him breakfast later. After breakfast, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari started arguing about who would get Tsukune for the day. Said teenager had a pained Save-me expression on his face. Kurumu and Mizore's moms soon got in the mix, and it started to make a scene. A single thought simultaniously passed through Moka, Ryo, Itsuki, Hikaru, Mrs. Akashiya, and the 2 fathers' minds at once:  
_Oh great, here we go. _

Riku and Gin's minds had gone on holiday at the sight of a nearby magazine stand. Ryo and her mother-in-law-to-be smacked them both in the back of their heads. The two werewolves ducked their heads rubbing the forming lumps. When they looked up, they spotted an armada of cars similar to their own, but larger in number. 3 sports cars, a Ferrari, Maserati, and Porsche, followed by 5 black GMC Yukons, armorplating on all 8. An older man with dark grey hair wearing a suit stood up out of the Ferrari. Ryo turned to Moka.

"You invited him!" she whispered loudly.

"I didn't understand when I did," Moka whispered back somberly. Ryo pulled out her cellphone.

"Call Kaien mobile. Yes," she said into the phone.

Meanwhile, Kaien was still upstairs sleeping. He had his arms loosly crossed under his pillow and he was laying on his stomach. His Blackberry Storm on the nightstand rang with Dashboard Confessional's Stolen. Kaien didn't wake up, but he flopped on to his side with one hand parallel to the right seam of his night pants, the other still under the pillow. The phone stopped ringing momentarily. Then, it started back up again, this time with Rise Against's Prayer of the Refugee. That woke Kaien up. He reached over and groped around for it blindly until he found it. He brought it over to his line of sight and pressed the screen of the green icon.

"Yes, Itsuki?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep as he yawned the last syllable.

"_Get down here, we've got company_," Itsuki replied, making Kaien's eyes widen. He shot up in to a sitting position.

"What do you mean, company?"

"_You know exactly the company. Your dad just got here_."

"Tell everyone to split up. Send Moka with Ryo, Mom, and...Aono," Kaien barked into the phone.

"_Alright_."

Kaien leapt out of bed and started rifling through his suitcase. He found a grey t-shirt and pulled it on quickly after removing the long-sleeved navy blue thermal shirt. Then he yanked on his jeans after the matching navy and red plaid pajama pants. He grabbed his racing jacket and pulled out the Luger to replace it with a Kimber .45 1911 pistol. Kaien slid on his Adidas track shoes, and bolted out the door, pulling on his jacket as he ran.

"He said for you, Mom and Aono to take Moka," Itsuki told Ryo when Kaien had hung up.

"Betcha he's bringing the Kimber this time around!" Hikaru said.

They split up into their groups, and parted ways temporarily.

Adaru Akashiya had a problem. 10 years ago, he'd had a business deal in the works to form the merger and create Fairy Tale Inc. He'd promised the Fujisaki family that their son could take his pick of the Akashiya-Shuzen girls as his betrothed. Miyabi's younger brother had immediatley beelined for Moka, and that's where the problem started. His son, Kaien, had heard the conversation, and smuggled Moka away in the middle of the night, to where, Adaru hadn't a clue. The business deal had still passed, barely, and now he was faced with taking care of Kaien so that the merger would finally be successful. Adaru had made several attempts on his son's life already, but to no avail. Kaien had proved himself to be a complete pain in the ass. And yet, Moka had given Adaru the perfect opportunity to get her back, with just 6 months until the deadline of her 17th birthday. Or at least that was what he'd thought until a sniper had found Kaien on the campus. He sighed and rubbed his temples. This was more difficult than he'd imagined. Kaien could still remember the days before Adaru had been enticed to take over the throne, while he was what the boy had percieved as a decent father. That all changed when he'd come in contact with the Fujisaki family.

Kaien tore down the hall as fast as he could while still maintaining his human form. He turned the corner, where he was stopped by the board chairman.

"Akashiya! I haven't seen you since graduation! How's everyone?" he asked.

"Good, the twins and Riku haven't changed much. Ryo and I are engaged," Kaien responded quickly.

"Nice to hear! Say, I was wondering, do you think you and the boys could, perhaps, play in the big All-Star game tommorow? You know, show the current team what Champions are truly made of?"

"Sure, Chairman, I'll ask the guys. See ya!" Kaien skirted around the Chairman and started running again. He dodged passers-by without missing a beat. He skidded into the courtyard, and looked around carefully. Almost immediately, Kaien spotted a figure in a black Armani suit, black tie, and white dress shirt with a bluetooth device hanging out of the right ear staring in his direction. Kaien's emerald green orbs turned to forest green slits as he slowly started to walk towards the man in Armani. He stopped at a magazine stand and looked at the DuPont Registry on the stand. The man's eyes never left Kaien. Kaien put the magazine back, and picked up the Road&Track, casually flipping through it. He frowned.

"Darnit! No Ferraris this month!" Kaien said aloud, putting it back on the stand. Without warning, he started off toward the man in Armani, who started to run. It was a game of cat and mouse, Kaien as the cat. The cat won, as Kaien lunged, taking the "mouse" down with him. Kaien pulled the Kimber to the man.

"Who are you? Why were you watching me?" he demanded, pulling the gun loaded.

"Go ahead shoot!"

"I bet you'd like that," Kaien replied, cooling somewhat. "Who are you?"

"He works for me, Son."

The voice was smooth as velvet, cold as dry ice, and Kaien recognized it instantly. He looked up and sneered at Adaru Akashiya.

* * *

Kaien isn't packing too light, is he? I've figured out how I want to end this story, and that there will be a sequel, but I'm still not entirely sure how to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

Adaru looked down at Kaien's facial expression, and smirked. The boy was worked up, and easier to manage. Kaien sprung up from his position, and head butted his father in the jaw, smirking when he heard it click out of joint. Then he brought the bottom of the gun into Adaru's solar plexus, knocking him to the ground.

The elder got to his feet and pulled the pocket fold from his suit to wipe the blood from his chin and mouth.

"Not bad for a vampire whose hair doesn't turn," he commented.

"Who said my hair doesn't turn?" Kaien questioned, raising an eyebrow, his eyes turning red, pupils slitting. "I only mastered the long-forgotten art of partial transformation."

"Really? Because the last time we met, you had barely been able make your eyes red. I believe that you're bluffing."

All at once, the jet-black locks that had been in place before on Kaien's head were metallic silver. He was taller in height, broader at the shoulders. He was a fully transformed S-Class Super Vampire, and a pissed one at that.

Meanwhile, Tsukune, Moka, , and Ryo all sensed the pressure changes at once. The air felt denser, there was no wind, and the yoki was thicker than molasses. It was stifling.

"Is this how you guys feel when my rosary is removed?" Moka asked.

"No, this is _way _worse. It's darker and thicker," Tsukune replied, looking toward the school, were Kaien's yoki was coming from in thick, dark waves.

"This is Kaien's. I guess he found your dad, or your dad found him. Goodness, this is worse than I remember!" Ryo commented, holding her head.

"By the way, I never figured out what your monster-type is, Ryo-san," Tsukune realized with terrible timing.

"I guess that I could be called a psychic. I feel other's feelings, and read thoughts, sense auras, all of that," Ryo replied. Another wave sent her to her knees.

"Now I understand why Onii-chan never turned when we were little. This is absolutely terrifying!" Moka muttered, clinging to Tsukune's arm.

The twins, Riku, and Gin almost crashed into each other in the courtyard a matter of yards from the Vampire Battle Royal.

"We have to do something!" Gin announced, puffing out his chest.

"What exactly do you propose?" Itsuki asked. Gin's shoulders slumped.

"I don't know. We could…uh…"he paused. Hikaru sighed, and looked over at his and Itsuki's childhood best friend, their brother-in-arms, as he aimed a high kick at the older, now transformed vampire. Adaru caught it and flung his son through a vacated staircase. Kaien didn't move, even when his father kicked him in the ribcage, with a resounding _crack._

That awoke something inside Hikaru. He tore off toward Adaru, transforming into a glorious, golden-feathered Griffon in the process. His wings beat silently as he bowled over the unaware vampire that stood over Kaien, whose hair had faded to black, and whose yoki had disappeared. Itsuki had soon followed, another golden Griffon thrown in the mix. Gin and Riku exchanged glances. They threw themselves to their hands and feet, which thudded awkwardly into soft paws scritching through the soft earth, as a large, black wolf, and a larger gray wolf lunged into the battle.

Tsukune's mind went suddenly black. It was an all too familar feeling of emptiness that he'd felt before, however, this time, he was not alone. Before him stood a mirror image of himself, only with lighter, dust blond hair and empty, blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked the mirror image with a fear-shaken voice. The mirror image of Tsukune didn't move at first, nor did it speak. Finally, it looked off to the side.

"I like this feeling. I wish it was mine. Let me in control to make it so," the mirror image stated simply, in a smooth, icy voice deeper than Tsukune's own.

"Where's Moka-san? And Ryo-san?" Tsukune whimpered, taking a look around.

"Give me power! I want control!" the mirror shouted.

"Ah, I get it. You're my inner Ghoul. Sorry, but no," Tsukune replied, making a conclusion, his voice, firmer.

The Ghoul lunged at him, and suddenly, his world was in a blur of color again. As everything came into focus, he saw Moka almost nose-to-nose with him. His eyes shot open, and he sucked in a quick breath. Ryo stood over him laughing.

"What? What did I do?" he asked.

"Oh, nothin-g, that was j-ust a very Kaien-like res-ponse," she managed to say, slurring a few syllables with laughter.

"Oh," came Tsukune's reply. He would have said more, but the air got thicker, again stifling, possibly heavier than before.

"Oh, yeah, you missed the twins and the cousins getting into the battle shortly after Kaien went...blank," Ryo said, looking in the direction of the battle. She had small tears in her eyes. Tsukune looked away, and Mrs. Akashiya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking. You're almost exactly like my son. Don't do it, Tsukune-kun," she warned.

He didn't listen, and in a sudden movement, he was out of reach, running at full speed toward the battle.

* * *

How was that? Sorry for the longer wait; those plot-bunnies are one rare breed. Review. It baits them.


	11. Chapter 11

Now, that's what I'm talking about! I found a whole load of those rare keyboard-punching plot-bunnies today, and I plan to use them! Thanks to all of you reviewers that provided bunny-bait!

* * *

Tsukune just kept running. The closer he got to the battle, the harder it was to keep running, let alone walk. He was out of breath by the time the vacated courtyard was in view. There were heavy waves of yoki coming off of the warring monsters, and Tsukune felt like he was choking. He spotted Kaien laying in the rubble of the staircase. He didn't seem to be alive from Tsukune's vantage point. He got closer, carefully avoiding the battle, to check on him. Tsukune carefully placed his index and middle fingers under Kaien's jaw, where it met his neck. He had a very, very faint pulse, but it was reassuring. Tsukune noted the slight rise and fall of the vampire's chest, and occaisonal flicker of an eyelid.

"Kaien, you okay?" he asked. Kaien groaned, and opened his eyes slightly.

"What the hell happened? What are you doin' here?" he asked sourly.

"Be careful, you're injured. Probably ribs," Tsukune replied as Kaien made a move to sit up.

"Gee, thanks, Doc. You could have mentioned that earlier," Kaien seethed. "Ryo's gonna be pissed."

"Why?"

"Wedding in two months. These kinda injuries take at least four monthes to heal completely, so I can't dance for shit now," he muttered, leaning back again. Tsukune chuckled lightly.

The fight was still going across the hall from Kaien and Tsukune. Kaien took a deep breath, and looked at Tsukune.

"I can't move my arm enough to feel my ribs at the moment. You mind?" Kaien asked, sitting up again.

"You're a glutton for punishment, but fine," Tsukune replied, placing his hand on the top right. Kaien didn't move. The second one, no movement; third, Kaien winced; fourth rib, he just about howled in pain.

"I think we just figured out which ribs are broken on that side," Tsukune commented.

"Sadistic bastard, you might as well have punched me in the rib," Kaien muttered, trying to push himself up from the ground.

"Need help?" Tsukune asked, already standing above the injured vampire. Kaien gave a surrendering sigh, and took Tsukune's extended hand. That time he shouted a slew of curse words... in German.

"Scheisa! Ow! Das Schmerzen! Bumsen!" he yelled.

AN: See bottom for English translation, and explaination.

Tsukune wrapped Kaien's arm over his shoulder, sort of in the fashion of an injured athlete coming off the field. Kaien walked slowly toward the battle, that had paused at Kaien's outburst. Ryo had come running now, and she stood at the steps, watching her fiance'.

"So, what happened this time?" she asked, draping Kaien's other arm over her shoulders.

"Ribs, 2 on the left, 3 on the right, all in the middle. The left was probably recoil from where the old bastard kicked me in the right," he muttered.

"You're thinking that you can play in that All-Star game tommorow, but have the twins and Riku punch you in the ribs after so you can't dance at the wedding?" she said, obviously reading his mind as they walked up to the bloody combatants. Ryo poked him in the broken ribs on her side. Kaien yelled a loud "Ouch!", and the trio continued walking.

Meanwhile, Moka and Mrs. Akashiya were worried about the far off once-combat. All had gone still, and the air of tension felt like the eye of a hurricane.

"I wonder what's going on down there," Moka stated. She looked up at her mother.

"You and me both, kiddo," she said, looking off toward the courtyard. There was a rustling in the bushes behind them. The two turned suddenly, expecting the worst, when Ko-chan bounced out.

"Ow! Ah-ha! Mistress! I found them!" the small bat yelled behind him.

"Good job, Ko-chan. Looks like you actually did something right for once," she said, picking up her pet/slave, and placing him on her shoulder.

"Not now, Kokoa!" Moka pleaded with her half-sister. Kokoa contemplated something for a moment, and sat down on the ground.

"I might not think of you as Onee-sama, but it seems that I really have no choice," she said sternly. Another rustle in the bushes.

"Okay, you know that's not me!" Kokoa said.

"You're right, it's us," Yukari said, walking out of the bushes.

"Were's Tsukune?!" Kurumu whined, looking around as she followed Yukari.

"Good question. We only know he joined in the fight," Mrs. Akashiya spoke up.

"He did what?!" Yukari and Kurumu exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, he passed out for a minute, then got up and took off before Ryo, Mom, or I could catch him," Moka confirmed.

"Well what should we do about this? Obviously, something big is going on," Yukari said.

"You can put your hands up," a voice ordered behind them. They all turned.

"Nice to see you, Kahlua. I trust you've been well?" Mrs. Akashiya said, looking at her oldest daughter who had a gun in her hand.

"You too, Mom. Put your hands up."

* * *

Lot more keyboard-punching plot-bunnies today! Review! I need more bunny bait!

Translation: Shit! Ow! That hurts! Fuck!


	12. Chapter 12

Not as much of a reader response, so it's not going to be as long. I really need to know all of your opinions on where I go with the story. I'm also on the market for a Beta-Reader. If anyone is interested, leave a comment. There'll be two chapters after this one, and the sequel.

* * *

Kahlua held the gun firmly, with Miyabe standing opposite her. They weren't going anywhere. Moka's eyes were wide with fear. She knew what was happening. No Tsukune or Kaien to save her, them, this time. Kahlua knew it too.

"No Aono or Onii-chan this time, Moka-chan. No one can save you," Kahlua said tauntingly. Miyabe smirked.

Meanwhile, Kaien was trying to negotiate terms. He had an idea, albeit seemingly impossible, but it would buy him some time.

"Look Adaru, you give me until the minute Moka turns 17, and I'll have her a full-blooded vampire fiancée that we can both approve of."

"What makes you think that I'll say yes?"

"The fact that I have enough guys here to outnumber yours 10 to 1, and you wouldn't tell who they are," Kaien replied, the nonchalance back in his voice.

"Really, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then this is interesting. Say, why don't we talk a little bit,"

"Fine, but I'm telling you what is gonna go down here."

Adaru looked shocked, but he agreed. He had never been challenged so openly by anyone before, and it was amusing that it should be his son.

"Speak, boy."

"I can find Moka a vampire fiancée within the allotted 6 months, that's no problem. What I want is that I pick. You have no say, and marriage doesn't even get considered for… 6 years. You pay the College tuition to whatever school or schools she and her fiancée wish to go to," Kaien said, his eyes never wandering away from his father's matching emerald orbs. The twins and Riku smiled and laughed quietly, nudging each other, whispering between themselves. Gin looked upset.

"Fine," came the reluctant response from the elder.

"Oh, and call of Kahlua. It's you or me."

Adaru's eyes widened. _How did he know that?_ He thought, and then smiled. _You're my boy after all._

Kaien limped away, still holding onto Tsukune and Ryo.

"Kaien, one question!" Adaru shouted after him. Kaien stopped.

"What?"

"Why? Why do you interfere?"

"I do this because, unlike you, I give a damn about my family. Mom and the girls."

"You'll make one hell of a father. I'm sure Ms. Aramori agrees. Say hi to your mom, Ryoko,"

Ryo turned, wide-eyed fear in her eyes. Kaien pulled her closer and shot a glare over his shoulder.

_"Aurora, this is Polar, come in!" _The walkie-talkie on Kahlua's waist buzzed.

"Yes, Polar?"

_"Retreat, Aurora, it's done. We lost."_

"Like hell! I've got the object in my custody right now!"

_"You've also got the P.A.I. coming in quickly!"_

"Shit, Miyabe, let's go!"

"What's a P.A.I?" Kurumu asked.

"Probably their codeword for Kaien and his guys," Mrs. Akashiya commented. Kaien came walking out of the shrubs without Ryo and Tsukune, eyes red, hair light gold. He collapsed almost immediately. His mom caught him.

"You are so out of shape."

"I'm in better shape than you, Mom."

"It's sad, but you're probably right."

"Oh, yeah, uh, be careful with my ribs. The bastard kicked me in them."

"Fun, fun," Mrs. Akashiya commented.

"Yeah, really," Kaien replied, is world falling into black before his eyes.

Ryo and Tsukune returned to find Kaien passed out in Mrs. Akashiya's lap, his hair jet black, and his eyes shut.

"He's just passed out. He had a rough day yesterday, and an even rougher one today," Ryo concluded. Her Mother-in-Law-to-be nodded. The Twins and the Cousins came stumbling into the clearing. The Alumni were smiling.

"Wait, don't tell me! All-Star game tomorrow!" Ryo said turning away.

"Damn straight! The old man himself invited the four of us! He said that Kaien would be the Captain if we said yes," Hikaru replied joyfully.

"We'll need to re-break and set his ribs first," Ryo said. "Then we'll wake him up and get him to go Vampire. It'll heal quicker."

Hikaru and Gin picked up Kaien's arms and heaved up. Itsuki and Ryo grabbed his feet. Together they carried him to the clinic. The others sat dumbfounded, save for Itsuki.

"Just like old times," he commented. Moka gave a look of curiosity.

"He never told you guys stories? Not surprising. Ryo is the daughter of a well-known, much-desired Psychic. When she transferred here mid-way through junior year, Kaien was the Chief of Student Police. Thusly, we all ended up her personal bodyguards, for obvious reasons. Well, since Kaien was the only one of us who had an open room, she ended up his roommate and primary caretaker. They gave each other hell," he said, chuckling lightly.

Meanwhile, Kaien was remembering his years on top of the world at Youkai.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kaien begrudgingly led the girl upstairs to his dorm. The old man said that he would have to share._

_The walls were decorated with autographed soccer jerseys from players like David Beckham, Michael Owen, Alessandro Nestra, Lionel Messi, and the crown jewel: his own yellow Romanian home jersey. Then there was the wall of trophies and awards. One for the previous year's MVP, a miniature 2__nd__ place High School National Soccer Champions trophy, a Romanian National Team certificate, and the like. The brunette snorted. She didn't even notice all of the academic awards. She walked into the master bedroom and set her handbag down on the bed. Smaller jerseys lined the walls. They were unsigned, and they only read _**Akashiya**_ across the top with the number _**13**_. She looked closer at them. There were 4 of them, a white, blue, black, and green jersey. Kaien leaned against the doorframe. _

"_This is my room. Yours is down the hall."_

"_Like hell! I want this one."_

"_Like hell! This is my room! Get OUT!" Kaien shouted taking a step forward._

"_I want this one, and I can complain to the Chairman about you if I don't get it!" Ryo shouted._

_Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'll have you transferred to a lesser squad so fast, your big head will spin fast enough to maintain orbit. Then see if you get a couch, much less, your own room!" Kaien shouted._

"_Isn't that somewhat contradictory, you stupid jock!"_

_"What's contradictory, you stuck-up brat!"_

_---_

Kaien woke up in a hospital bed, his ribs wrapped tightly, and a bandage wrapped around his head. He could tell by the incredible amount of pain that his ribs had been re-broken before they were set. A singular thought ran through his head: _Ow._

He sat up slowly and carefully. He saw Moka and Ryo first. They threw themselves into his arms quickly, only to register their actions and pull back with equal haste.

"Oh, Kaien, I told 'em the Distraction and System of a Down stories. Hope you don't mind!" Itsuki said from the corner, where he leaned against the wall reading the most recent Jump Square.

"I was gonna get around to those," Kaien replied.

"Then your welcome!" Hikaru piped up, looking up from the most recent Monthly Shonen Jump.

"Ooh, those are the most amusing ones!" Riku commented from behind a Playboy.

"I don't know if he's commenting on the porn, or our conversation. In fact, I don't want to," Ryo commented.

"I second that," Kaien said, stretching as much as his ribs would allow.

* * *

IT'S SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll try to update more, and hopefully finish this up in the next couple of weeks.

As per usual: Review, because I'm running out of bunny-bait!


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'll have a timetable for the sequel in the epilogue, so look forward to it.

* * *

Kaien was released shortly after he woke up. The nurses thought it was amazing how his ribs healed so quickly. The Chairman thought that the following day's All-Star game had something to do with it. Ryo agreed.

The third day of the Festival was buzzing. By the previous evening, everyone had seen or heard that _the _2-time Champion Center Forward Captain, Kaien Akashiya was on campus. The Television Club was going crazy trying to compile enough video clips for the pre-game presentation. It was insane.

Through all of this, Kaien was going through a mild physical to see if he would be fit to play. After about an hour, though, he was cleared, and told to go down to the Coach's office for the kit. He did as he was told, and went down, only to find the office vacant. He tried the locker room. There he found 2 things: the reason the team had failed and a bitter second stringer. Coach Kotsubo was giving his team a pep talk. He noticed his team's attention turn to the door. Kotsubo sneered when he saw his once-Captain standing in the doorway.

"Long time, no see, Kotsubo," Kaien said, smirking.

"Nice to see you, too, _Captain_," Kotsubo gritted out, barely suppressing the urge to go for the jugular of the man that had put him on second string in his first year, and publicly embarrassed him when he'd transferred to an equal team that let him start.

Kotsubo snapped his fingers, and a senior wearing the number 14 with the Captain's band got up from the bench and receded to the back where the jersey presses were.

"So, I here you're coaching now, Kotsubo."

"Yeah, _Boss_."

"And I bet that you trained them like overgrown puppies to respond to a snap of your fingers? Or is it just that disgrace with _my_ old Captain band?"

"Jersey's done, Coach!" the senior said coming back with a white, maroon, and gray jersey. It bore the number 13 and Akashiya. It was a primarily white jersey, with a gray and maroon crest, and a smaller, split-colored 13 on the front under bold gray letters that spelled 'All-Stars'. It had a maroon collar. The shorts were gray with maroon stripes down the sides. On the right leg, it had a 13, and the left, a smaller crest.

Kaien took the warm jersey, and walked down to the stadium to the Away Locker Room. He saw the twins, Riku, and 4 other guys from his starting squads in his junior and senior years. Hikaru was number 6, Itsuki was 7, Riku wore a light blue goalie jersey with a black number 1 on it, and he wore black, padded shorts with the crest and a light blue number 1. The others were 10, 9, 4, and 3. Number 10 was a tall, bulky defender with a shaved head and brown eyes. #9 was a short, skinny midfielder with jet hair and gold eyes. #4 was medium in height, but rather stout in comparison to the others, and played defense with 10. He had silver-blond hair to his jaw, and blue eyes. Number 3 was an inch shorter than Kaien with grass-green eyes, and jet hair. You could hardly tell between the two if they stood on opposite ends of the room. He had often been the decoy to Kaien's many fans.

A few guys from various other years came up front before time. Kaien went back with 15 minutes before kick off, and came back with 12 to go. Kotsubo came in and begrudgingly handed Kaien an orange and blue Captain band with his name and number. Kaien put it on and stood in front of the All-Star team in front of him.

"Gentleman," Kaien called, getting everyone's attention. "Today, we play against our old team. A lot has changed. However, I expect you to play like the Champions that many of you are. I can't promise that we will win. I can't promise you that each of you will play, and I certainly can't promise that you will score a goal if you do. But what I can promise, gentlemen, is that I expect each of you on that field to give it their all, and that I will give it my all too."

A cheer went up in the locker room. The audience that already occupied the stadium's seats turned their heads to the cacophony. That included Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Gin, Mrs. Akashiya, and Ryo.

"Damn! Kaien must have been named Captain this year," Ryo commented. "He was always good at getting a rise out of his guys."

She turned her head back to the screen that was giving stats on Hikaru. It showed a clip of him in a Japanese national team jersey playing in a friendly against Finland. Itsuki followed, starting of with a save off an Australian corner in the following World Cup qualifier game for Japan.

In the locker room, everything quieted down, and Kaien spoke further. "Now! Who wants to go out there and show these rookies how things go here at Youkai Academy!?" The team roared again, this time, not as loud. They emptied into the hallway, and lined up by number, except for Kaien, who brought up the rear. The home team was already out on the field, and they watched the Jumbo-Tron that had old footage of Kaien in his Youkai kit.

"Goal! Back corner! Goal! Akashiya has done it again!" the student announcer screamed in the background as Kaien sent a ball spinning from the woodwork to the opposite corner of the goal. Another clip was a penalty.

Then it cut to a clip from his days at Blackburn. He was wearing the home jersey from the era, and it was a game against Arsenal. Kaien took a shot David Seaman, the Arsenal goalie at the time. David didn't even see it coming, and he was wrong footed. Kaien found himself at the bottom of the dog-pile.

The clip changed to another goal, this time, a save by Manchester United goalie, Fabien Barthez on a shot by Damien Duff. The ball bounced off of Barthez's hand, were Kaien followed through, right in the middle of the goal, with a David Beckham-worthy shot. The home team defense gulped audibly. The crowd in the background of the clip roared.

The clip changed again, and a song was heard in the background. It was a Romanian UEFA game. Kaien was only 16, and the Romanian National team had been counting down the days until Kaien's birthday. He had turned 16 just two days before the game. He wore the number 13. Kaien seemed untouchable as he tore through the throng of the Brazilian defense. Before any of the blue clad defenders knew it, Kaien stood just outside the outer line of the goal box. He slowed to a jog, and the Brazilians moved. They were right on him when he entered the box. Kaien's foot moved quickly into the innocent ball, sending it on its course. It was a curving goal to the back right corner of the net as Maicon crashed into Kaien's feet, sending the 16 year old flying backward, the damage already done.

The announcer came on.

"Now, ladies and gentleman. Students and alumni! I am proud to introduce this years All-Star team!" the student MC cried with fervor, as Kaien and all of his team came out and took their positions on the field. They used a 4-3-3 strategy, Kaien in the center, the twins at the wings. The student Captain stepped forward from his team's 4-4-2 lineup for the coin toss.

"Gentlemen, this is the H and A coin, the one that has been used in every game since this stadium was built. On my mark, three, two, one!" the referee said, flipping the coin. It landed on the ground, with the silver embossed H showing. The ref picked it up and pointed to the senior for Youkai. Kaien stepped into his position waiting for the game to start.

The Home team's other Center Forward, the number 9, started off sluggishly at the whistle, before speeding up when he saw Hikaru coming at him. By that time, it was too late. Hikaru had slipped the ball away from him, and passed it off to the #4 midfielder. #4 had the ball in firm possession until one of the Youkai fullbacks came at him from the side. The alumni looked around, only to spot Itsuki standing at a 45-degree angle off to his left. He took the chance and made the pass, only to have it intercepted by a Youkai midfielder. Kaien noticed too. He waved off his team until the Home team player made it just about to the box. Then, Kaien came in from the side, lifted the ball away, and tore off at full human speed to the opposite end of the field. The defenders took note, and moved to wave off in hopes of an offside charge on the number 13 aluminous. Kaien read their moves and pinpointed two spots on the net. He looked at one of them the entire time, and then, with his professional finesse, he took the shot, wrong footing the Keeper completely.

The stadium was almost a direct split down the middle. The right side of the building booed, while the left let out a deafening roar of applause and cheers. Score: 0-1, All-Stars. Kaien smiled for the crowd, and the cameras. He ran back and took position as Kotsubo called his team over. They were switching layout to a 5-4-1 with the Captain out front. But he was also heard saying something about take out and Akashiya. Kaien smirked and shook his head.

The game started up again, and the Captain had the ball. He tried to juke Kaien and his All-Star team around. The senior passed to his fellow Center Forward who cannoned a shot back toward Riku. The #10 intercepted it and passed it back to Riku who kicked it out to Hikaru. Hikaru took the ball up the right inbounds line of the field, dodging defenders and midfielders as he jogged. He casually waved to a pissed off Kotsubo as he passed by, taking his dear-sweet time before knocking the ball across to Itsuki in a fluid motion. Itsuki took it up to the penalty line and kicked it. The keeper knocked it to the woodwork, where Hikaru came in from the right and put the ball in with a beautiful header. He watched the ball as it soared into the net gracefully, a big smile working its way onto his face. He jumped up from his place on the ground, and thrust his fists in the air. Kotsubo slapped his forehead, and threw his hat on the ground.

The game was uneventful from that point to half time. The current team was still losing 0-2, and Coach Kotsubo was throwing a fit in the locker room. It was apparent that he wanted to win the game, but his players didn't care. The game didn't count for or against them, so, they reasoned, why did it matter at all? The break ended, and the team schlepped out of the locker room on to the field.

This time, the All-Star team got the ball. Kaien and Hikaru stood stretching.

"Hey, Kaien, what do you want to bet that Kotsubo threw a fit in there? Bet you it was one like the one he threw when you benched him!" Hikaru said.

"I'm not going to put cash on that. You and I both know he did."

The ref blew his whistle, and Hikaru passed to Kaien, who jogged casually through enemy territory, seemingly untouchable. Or at least that stood until a Youkai midfielder came up fast behind Kaien and slid into him. The junior hit Kaien's right Achilles tendon and left kneecap, sending him down on his face. Ryo, Moka, and Mrs. Akashiya hopped to their feet. Kaien was rolling around on the ground, holding the places that had been kicked. Hikaru, Itsuki, and most of the All-Star midfield were hovering over their Captain. The ref blew the whistle, and the Youkai Captain and midfielder came up to him. The ref pulled the red card. Kotsubo threw his hat down again, pretending that he hadn't urged his team to take Kaien down. The officials ran on the field with the stretcher, and put Kaien up on it.

After Kaien was carried off, the All-Stars started a scoring drive never before seen. There were 3 goals in 9 minutes. One was an old midfielder, another was Hikaru, and the third was a header by Riku off of a corner from Itsuki. 0-5 and it was the 54th. There was still plenty of time. Itsuki was coming in fast on the Youkai captain. The number 14 high school student spooked and took a shot at Riku, who was studying his gloves and missed. 1-5. Hikaru thumped the werewolf on the head.

"Look alive, Goalie!" he said, running up to his position. The whistle blew.

Itsuki took the ball straight up the middle. When he reached the penalty line, he stopped and kicked in a single fluid movement.

Score 1-6, 57th minute.

The game continued like that, with Hikaru and Itsuki eventually scoring them self a hat trick each. The final score was 1-12, All-Stars, with the last goal in the 3rd of five extra minutes of injury time. It was Kaien's sub, whom had also scored in the 71st minute. After the game, the All-Stars marched down to the infirmary to Kaien's room. They proudly looped the Man of the Match medal over his neck and put the Match ball in his hands.

"It's all yours, Captain!" they proclaimed when he tried to modestly decline.

"Thanks, guys. It was a great game," he said, spinning the ball in his hands, and laying back down in the pillows. Ryo walked in sometime later to find him cuddling the ball like a toddler with a teddy bear, and quickly left in search of her digital camera.

* * *

WOW!! That is the longest chapter I ever wrote. It is the last official chapter. Next is the epilogue, where I bring things to a close. But don't worry! There will be a sequel…soon.


	14. Epilogue

This is it! The epilogue. I will have the first chapter of the sequel up in about a month. In fact, there is a preview at the bottom. I'm not quite sure what to title it, so I'd like some help there. Anyway, the epilogue won't write itself.

* * *

Kaien tossed the last of Ryo's bags into one of the Suburbans, and closed the swinging door with a thud. He sighed and turned to the Newspaper Club that had assembled downstairs to see them off. Kaien shook hands with Gin, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. He shook Tsukune's hand and pulled him aside.

"You know that conversation in the car?" he asked.

"Yes," Tsukune replied, a look of confusion on his face.

"What I was going to say was that I think Moka has taken...quite a liking to you. More than any other guy that I know. Take care of her, Aono."

Tsukune nodded. Kaien turned to Moka and Kokoa.

"Stay out of trouble, okay, you two?" he pleaded jokingly. Moka stuck her tongue out at him. Kokoa saluted him sincerly. He enveloped the two in a giant bear hug, and kissed them on their foreheads. Mrs. Akashiya came downstairs and bid her goodbyes, too. Kaien followed her with his eyes as she walked over to a purple Mini Cooper with white racing stripes on the hood and a white top. His eye twitched when he noticed the extra luggage that would fit in the car. He walked over and picked up 2 of the bags, and lugged them over to the open doors of another Suburban. He placed them inside.

"What, Kaien?" his mom asked.

"There's no way in hell that _all_ of those bags are gonna fit in _that_ car," he stated plain as day picking up 2 more.

Ryo was chattering to Moka and the other girls in the mean time, telling them to be sure and attend the upcoming wedding. They nodded excitedly.

"Ryo, time to go," Hikaru called as Riku rolled up in the M5, hopping out and tossing the keys to Kaien.

The Rise Against song, Audience of One played in the car when Kaien fired it up. He closed his door and revved the engine once. Then he sped off, and drifted through the dirt, spraying it about. Kaien then proceeded to do doughnuts and then rounded around and came back. Ryo climbed in the car and rolled down the window.

"Bye! It was nice getting to meet you and visit for a while!" she shouted out the window. She rolled up the window as Kaien passed by the old bus stop. Kaien sighed as he entered the tunnel.

"That was nice. I enjoyed getting to see my little sisters."

"Yeah. You know, Tsukune and Moka sorta remind me of us in the 2nd Semester of 3rd year," Ryo commented.

"Kinda. Oh, yeah, the Chairman offered me a job."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Kotsubo's."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I wanted a few more years in the spotlight. He chuckled, and said that the offer stood."

"I see. Oh! Turn there!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I want good crepes! Ooh, and scrambled goose eggs with fresh cream! And French wine!"

"Fine," Kaien said, making a sharp right turn in the tunnel, where he came out in Paris, France.

_**~THE END~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Whew! I had a great time writing this fic. It was a learning and spoiling experience. Here's a preview to the next story.

* * *

Ryo stared at herself in the full sized mirror. It was a beautiful, white princess gown. She had her hair up in a well groomed bun, and her face was lightly dusted with blush, her eyebrows with mascara and eyeliner. Moka poked her head through the white double doors.

"Its time!" her sister-in-law-to-be chimed excitedly. Ryo took a deep breath, and walked out to the church lobby, where she met her father and bridesmaids at another set of white double doors. The bridal party wore light blue dresses that looked like slightly shorter, less poofy and frilly versions of her own. However, Moka's Maid of Honor dress was light green, to match her eyes. The doors were opened, the pianist started playing, and the professional photographer started snapping pictures. Ryo and her father started down the aisle after Moka and the others. The attendants rose as they passed. The wedding had began.


End file.
